Stockholm Syndrome
by KatherinesElena
Summary: elena gets kidnapped by katherine and things get wild.
1. Kidnapped By Katherine Pierce

its about 6am on a friday and elena is out for a quick run around the block.

shes runs for about thirty minutes when she hears footsteps behind her but when she turns around nobody is there.

she continues running a little faster this time.

all of a sudden she feels a sharp sting in her neck. her vision blurs and she falls to the ground unable to stop her eyes from closing.

 _where am i?_

 _what the hell happened and why can't i see anything!?_

"good morning, cupcake" says an all too familiar voice

"katherine?" elena says through gritted teeth

"the one and only! sort of"

elena realises she is lying down on a hard surface blindfolded and she is tied up. she pulls harshly on her restraints.

"dont make me inject you with vervain again" katherine threatens tighenting the rope

"what do you want with me katherine?!" elena shrieks, squirming

"do you ever shut up? god. what do stefan and damon see in you? i was much more fun."

"if you brought me here to kill me then fucking do it!"

"ooh. the sweet, innocent elena gilbert cursing? i wonder what the salvatore brothers would think of that" elena can almost hear her smirk "but don't worry, i didn't bring you here to kill you, elena."

katherine lightly traces a finger up elena's bare legs making her shiver

"i just thought i'd surprise you"

she presses her soft lips against elena's causing her to blush heavily.

"katherine what are you doing?" elena says breathlessly when katherine pulls away

"don't think i haven't noticed elena"

"noticed what? what are you talking about?"

"i heard you the other night at the salvatore house moaning my name while you fucked yourself."

 **to be continued...**

 **i'd like to write some new stories soon (preferably one shots) so please leave suggestions for what pairs you want to see. it can be anyone from the vampire diaries or the originals and i don't mind doing crossovers either. :) thank you**


	2. Night At The Salvatore House

**...**

 **~the other night at the salvatore house~**

 **katherine strolls up to the front door opening it without bothering to knock.**

 **"stefan? damon?" she calls out, but nobody answers**

 **she uses her vamp hearing and picks up a faint heartbeat and the shower running in damon's room.**

 **the shower was already off by the time katherine is standing outside his room**

 ** _hmmm... maybe i should scare damon..._**

 **she decides and smirks pushing the door open a little.**

 **wet feet pat on the wooden floor and she peeks through the gap to see not damon or stefan, but elena.**

 _ **what is she doing here in damon's bathroom?**_

 _ **did precious little elena finally pick one of them? it's about time.**_

 **elena drops her robe in front of the large mirror**

 **she pulls out the pin holding up her hair and shakes her head, her hair falls around her shoulders**

 _ **holy shit. she looks so sexy.**_

 _ **what am i doing?**_

 _ **i should leave.**_

 **elena puts on some purple laced panties and a matching bra.**

 **katherine's eyes are glued to elena's ass as she walks over to damon's bed and flops down letting out a huge sigh**

 _ **this is weird, i'm leaving**_

 **katherine silently speeds down the stairs but just as shes about to leave the front door her ears pick up on a faint moaning sound**

 **"uhh, uhh" she hears. it's quiet but she can hear it.**

 **"katherine" elena moans her name and katherine raises her eyebrows, speeding back up the stairs.**

 **she peers into damon's room and elena is in the middle of damon's bed, legs spread with her hands down her panties rubbing herself.**

 **she pulls her hand out and licks her wet fingers then shoves them back down into her panties**

 **"oh, katherine!" she moans again rubbing faster**

 _ **what the hell?**_

 **katherine listens harder and hears her name again**

 _ **so pure innocent elena is not only touching herself but she is also moaning MY name?**_

 _ **fuck**_

 **katherine feels heat gather between her legs and she knows her panties are already soaked.**

 _ **now i have to deal with this**_

 **she speeds off slamming the front door behind her, making elena jump**


	3. Prove It!

**~present time~**

elena's heart pounds and she begins to sweat

"see elena? you're not as innocent as people believe." says katherine, removing elena's blindfold

elena squints her eyes at the sudden bright light

"katherine, i..."

"what?" she interrupts "let me guess.. you were moaning about a different katherine? or did damon change his name?"

"no katherine, it was you! i won't lie, i've been attracted to you since i met you. when you touched me i felt something stronger than when i was with stefan. or damon."

katherine's eyebrows rise in surprise at elena's confession

 _if only i could compel her to tell the truth, that is... if shes lying_

katherine thought for a moment then decided to go along with it

if elena was lying and she didnt have feelings for her then she could sure as hell make her

"ok elena" she said standing over elena's head looking down at her "i want you to prove it"

"how can i when i'm tied up?"

"don't worry" katherine says mischeviously, stroking elena's hair "i'll show you how, and then you can return the favour"

before elena can say or do anything, katherine rips open her jacket and dress.

elena gasps at the sudden cold air hitting her body and katherine chuckles silently pulling the blindfold back over her head.

"take that off! i want to see what you're doing!" she orders

"the fun part is _not_ knowing" katherine breathes into elena's ear startling her.

she then kisses elena's lips again and elena kisses back feverishly biting at katherine's lips

katherine moves down to elena's neck and sucks on her soft skin, creating purple marks. of course they heal because elena is a vampire, which makes katherine mad.

she rips elena's bra open and teases her nipples with her blunt teeth and tongue while rubbing the back of her fingers lightly against elena's covered pussy.

elena tries moving her hips so she can get more friction but katherine doesn't allow it and holds elena's body down with her free hand.

"stop teasing" elena groans

"it will only get worse if you beg. don't make me gag you. and you know i will"

katherine stops rubbing elena and moves down her body, trailing wet kisses and sucking down her stomach until she gets to her pussy.

she looks at it

"you're soaked! i can see it through your panties"

katherine points out through muffled kisses on elena's inner thighs.

"take them off" elena begs, moving her hips up and down but again katherine stops her

"be patient elena, remember what i said before about gagging you? i'm sure you'd rather scream my name instead of trying and it being muffled"

elena let out an irritated grunt making katherine chuckle silently again

katherine moves elena's panties out the way and licks slowly up and down her folds holding elena's hips in place so she can't move

 _"ahh!"_ elena moaned

katherine contined to lick her teasingly. gradually getting quicker and focusing mainly on her clit.

katherine gets faster and faster knowing elena will cum soon

" _oooooh katherine!_ _ahhhh_ katherine make me cum!" she moans loud and her toes curl up when suddenly katherine stops

"why did you stop?!" elena asks

katherine slides a finger inside elena's pussy

"i'm not ready for you to cum yet. we're going to have _so_ much fun together"

elena makes a displeased sound so katherine slides in another finger as an apology which elena definitely accepts.

she rolls her hips as much as she can and katherine lets her for a little bit before slamming her body down again

"oh _fuck_ , katherine!"

"please fuck me harder!"

 _"harder!"_ elena begs and screams but katherine ignores her and rolls her tongue over her clit a few times as she thrusts her fingers in and out.

katherine fingers harder and faster and licks harder and faster and elena loses control thrusting her hips

 _"AAAAAAHHH OHH KATHERINE FUCK!"_

elena bites her lip drawing blood and the feeling of pain mixes with the pleasure making her cum all over katherine's fingers.

she breathes heavily and her body jumps as katherine licks up her sweet juices

katherine removes elena's blindfold and unties her. "now"... she begins pulling her top over her head

 **"my turn"**

 **that's the end of this chapter! please leave suggestions for what i should write in the future. thanks :)**

 **let me know if you'd like me to continue this fanfiction. i have some only katlena/kelena ideas so i might just mix them in with this one.**


	4. Getting Even

**elena paces around her room impatiently waiting**

 _any minute now..._

 **ding dong**

 _it's here!_

she smiles and skips down the stairs to the front door

the mail man is there holding a package

 _this has to be it_

she takes the package and rushes to her bedroom, locking the door before anyone asks questions

she rips open the box to find just what she ordered

 _finally!_

 **~meanwhile at katherine's apartment~**

katherine struts into her apartment, followed by an elderly woman helping her with her shopping

the lady sets the bags down and leaves after katherine thanks her for helping.

 _i'll compel someone to sort that out for me later_

she decides as she flops down on her bed

out of nowhere something sharp stings her leg

 _vervain!_

while she's weakened whoever her attacker is ties her arms and legs to the bed posts

she opens her eyes

"elena?"

"surprise!" elena squeals enthusiastically

"what are you doing!?" katherine hisses

"getting even" elena says with a wink "i brought you a little something" she says revealing a large pink vibrator with a little silver bow wrapped around it

"i see how it is" katherine laughs "you're getting revenge for the other day"

elena smirks

"careful elena, your katherine is showing" katherine smirks back with a wink

elena giggles, ripping katherine's clothes in half

elena drags her tongue slowly up her body, letting her hair tickle katherine's bare skin

katherine shivers with pleasure

"if this is your attempt at punishment you're doing a shitty job" katherine points out

"i'll take that as a challenge" elena says confidently

elena continues dragging her tongue up between katherine's breasts until she reaches her neck.

she leaves light kisses from her collarbone, to her ear lobe then moves to katherine's mouth

their lips lock in together perfectly, almost as if they were made for each other and they kiss each other passionately

elena pulls away and stands on the bed above katherine and begins peeling off her clothes in a slow teasing way until she's down to a basic white thong

katherine's eyes roam elena's body as elena touches herself

she starts by kneading her breasts then moves down to her pussy, rubbing it and moaning quietly

"fuck me, elena" katherine begged.

she pulls her thong down to her knees and katherine breathes in sharply at the sight of elena's wet pussy glistening in the light

elena takes the vibrator and turns it on the lowest setting and begins rubbing it against her clit, not pressing it down too hard just yet.

katherine can feel her panties getting wetter and her pussy is aching to get fucked.

elena makes the vibrations slightly stronger and rubs her clit harder

"holy fuck, elena. you're _amazing_ " katherine licks her lips "when is it my turn?"

"after you watch me take my sweet time coming" elena says turning the vibrator up a little more, moaning

"let me fuck you with that. _please_ elena i can't stand this." katherine pleads making elena laugh quietly

"be patient"

katherine moans just watching elena pleasure herself.

 _i could cum just watching this_

she thinks.

she eyes up elena's breasts and her face. elena's eyes are staring straight at katherine's watching her reaction

"i wonder how strong this thing _really_ is" elena thinks out loud as she turns the vibrator to its maximum setting

she lets out a very loud moan.

"fuck, it's strong!" elena sees the way katherine is looking at her hungrily

"don't worry kat. it's your turn soon" elena says rubbing her clit harder

she can feel the orgasm growing inside her and her moans get louder and her hand movements more sloppy.

 _"ooooohhh fuuuuuuck yeah!"_ she screams, cumming and turning off the vibrator.

"elena, fuck me already dammit!" katherine demands "or at least let me taste your pussy"

elena takes her juices on two fingers and lets katherine suck on them

 _"mmmmmm"_ katherine moans and enjoys the taste "you're so sweet elena"

elena wastes no time taking off katherine's sexy black underwear revealing her wet pussy

elena slides her fingers up and down katherine's folds

 _"uhh"_ katherine moans out arching her back

without warning elena grabs katherine and flips her over onto her stomach. she grabs the vibrator, switching it to the highest setting and pushes it into katherine's pussy.

"ahhhh! elena!" katherine screams with pleasure arching her back more and moving her hips

"oh katherine you're so sexy like this. your ass is beautiful" elena grabs katherine's ass and slaps it, making a bright red mark

 _"FUCK!"_ katherine screams

elena fucks her harder with the vibrator and changes the angle so katherine gets a more intense orgasm

katherine screams into the pillow

 _"mmm fuck"_

 _"harder elena!"_

 _"i'm going to cum!"_

elena fucks her harder pushing the vibrator in further and katherine cums letting out one big scream

 _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

elena pulls the vibrator out and switches it off.

she licks up katherine's cum and katherine's body twitches at the aftershock

"how about we head to the bath for round two?" elena suggests, untying katherine's arms and legs

katherine nods her head and they head to the bathroom

 **that's the end of this chapter! please leave suggestions for what i should write in the future. thanks :)**


End file.
